blt_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
IAlexaKrylix
Profile | tribes= | place=12/20 | alliances= | challenges= | votesagainst=5 | days=21 | |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 5/20|votesagainst2 = 8|days2 = 37|season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 8/18|votesagainst3 = 1|days3 = 28|season4 = |place4 = 4/20|days4 = 38|tribes4 = |votesagainst4 = 11|season5 = |place5 = 12/20|days5 = 21|tribes5 = |votesagainst5 = 3|season6 = |place6 = 14/18|days6 = 15|tribes6 = |votesagainst6 = 3|season7 = |place7 = 3/20|days7 = 38|tribes7 = |votesagainst7 = 13}} Personal Claim to Fame: '''Being the first person ever to get out with rocks the round before merge, it was not a nice feeling. '''Inspiration in Life: '''Nelson Mandela, he truly is one of the greatest men to ever live. '''Hobbies: Having fun and hanging out with friends. Pet Peeves: People who are ignorant, just no. 3 Words to Describe You: Energetic, Manipulative, Feisty. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Probably Andrea, I try my best in every challenge, and I also maintain good social bonds with everyone in my tribe! Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''Because it truly is an adventure of a life time, and I really enjoy the concept of it! '''Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Because I can read people very well, and I am 100% loyal to the people who are loyal to me, unless they get in the way of me winning, if so, then they gotta go! Survivor Roblox: Capri Alexa started off on the Tifoso tribe, right off the bat Alexa found herself in an All-Girls alliance consisting of Ceye, Meredith and Slayme. At the first immunity challenge Tifoso lost, and the girls set there sights on NeutralTim as he was seen to be the weakest at challenges in the tribe. The girls managed to rally up the votes and Tim was blindsided in a shocking 5-3-2-1 vote. With the success of the first vote, the Tifoso tribe managed to win the next Immunity Challenge, giving Alexa more time to bond with her alliance and fellow tribe mates. When Alexa's tribe lost the next challenge, the girls alliance started to crumble, with Alexa and Meredith wanting to vote for BlueVick and Slayme and ceye wanting to vote for Secretive, the alliance was split and Alexa tried to convince her tibe to get rid of BlueVick but she was unsuccessful and Secretive was voted out. The following day Alexa knew she had made a mistake with voting against the minority and tried to re secure her spot in the girls alliance. Her tribe then managed to win the next Immunity Challenge and Alexa was safe once again. After the Tribe Switch on Day 13 Alexa's alliance was split up, with Meredith and ceye going onto the Preferity Tribe and Alexa and Slayme staying on Tifoso, Alexa no longer had the numbers. At the first Immunity Challenge as a new tribe, the Tifoso Tribe lost and were forced to head to Tribal Council that minute, with Alexa unsure of who to vote she scrambled and tried to get the votes on Bwinter, unbeknownst to her, Bwinter and his old Tribe mates were planning on blindsiding Alexa. Once Alexa caught wind that her name was being thrown around she pushed even harder to make sure Winter was sent home, fortunately for her, she managed to convince half her tribe to vote for winter and it went to rocks. When Alexa headed back to camp she tried to solidify her self into a majority alliance, but nobody was budging and Ciera planned on throwing the next challenge to insure Alexa was voted out. However, Alexa was spared when Tifoso won immunity sending Preferity to Tribal Council. At the next Immunity Challenge Alexa tried hard to insure her tribe won immunity, knowing that she was on the bottom, however, her tribe lost and she was forced to attend her fourth Tribal Council. Alexa pushed hard for winter to be voted out, but she only got the votes to tie once again between slayme and winter, leading to the remaining castaways who were originally safe having to pick a rock, this ultimately cost Alexa the game, as she picked the Purple rock and became the first member of the jury. Survivor Roblox: Peru After her game was cut short in Survivor Fans vs Favorites 4 Alexa was bought back into the game and was placed on the Cusco Tribe. She immediately hit it off with Charlotte and Water and they formed the first alliance of the season, however, the girls didn't have to worry about Tribal Council as they won all but one of the Pre Swap challenges and at their only tribal together as a tribe the vote was clear cut as White was voted out in a unanimous vote. At the final 14 Trivia Challenge; the Cusco tribe was down 4-8 against Lima, however, when it was Alexa's turn to hit the challenge she dominated the questions eliminating the other tribe one by one. Once the challenge was over, Alexa and the remaining survivors from her tribe in the challenge celebrated the win, but they were quickly interrupted when Jeff introduced them to the first big twist of the season. They were to choose either to be Villainous or Heroic, Alexa and her other two fellow tribe mates chose Villainous, which allowed them to visit the other tribe at Tribal Council with immunity '''and '''allowed them to vote. When Alexa arrived at the new tribes beach they all welcomed her with open arms, however, Rachel knowing she was on the bottom of her tribe revealed to Alexa that the Lima tribe wanted her gone, after the success she pulled of at the last Immunity Challenge. Scott overheard this conversation and let her tribe know that Rachel was playing a double agent, with the Lima tribe being divided with half the tribe trying to get Alexa to vote scott and half the tribe trying to get her to vote Rachel, Alexa was torn and stuck in the middle. At Tribal Council, Scott was blindsided, however, the twist was once again not over, Alexa, Jimmy and Sublime were all called down to the beach after Tribal and were given the option to either; go back to Cusco and have everything be normal, OR stay on Lima and become an official member of the Lima Tribe. Alexa contemplated weather or not she had a better chance switching or staying, in the end she decided it was to risky to switch to Lima after the information she had heard from Rachel earlier that day. When the tribe switch occurred on Day 16 Alexa was put on the Cusco tribe once again, she was in a good position and slid to the merge with ease. She stayed relatively low for the first few votes, but when her close ally Charlotte was put on the chopping block she sprung into action, manipulating her fellow tribe mates that Charlotte wasn't a threat she managed to sway the votes onto water who was an ally of Alexa but was being very sketchy around her, however, Water pulled out the hidden idol and Charlotte was blindsided in water's major idol play. With Alexa's main ally now out of the game she reverted back to water and secured herself in with her, however knowing that water was still quite a few people's targets she tried to make it as invisible as possible to the others. At the next tribal council, water yet again played another hidden idol, blindsiding Casual_Cool. Once water was finally powerless she was voted out at the following tribal council after failing to win immunity, however, Alexa and water pushed extremely hard to get the votes on Jimmy who had just come off a straight 5 Immunity Streak. Once water was gone Alexa was once again alone, she decided to flirt with the boys was her best option at staying in the game, as she flirted with LordRuby she knew she could trust him, however Ruby was voted out at the next tribal council blindsiding Alexa and Ruby. Alexa knowing there was no one left in the game who had her back, knew it was either win immunity or go home, and after an intense battle in the Final 5 Immunity Challenge Alexa came off short and in the most shocking blindside of the season, vivian switched her vote and Alexa was voted out in a 3-2 vote making her the 7th member of the jury. Voting History Trivia * Alexa is currently the only person to be eliminated in the rock draw, the round before merge. * Alexa is participating in the third All Star installment of Loop's Survivor, with the premier date yet to be announced. * Alexa has been apart of the Jury every time she has played, and has never been '''voted '''out before the merge.